Music Theory
by Lady of the Storm
Summary: Yuuki and Zero turn what should have been a romantic dance into a discussion over musical preferences.


When Yuuki took his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, Zero did not say anything. How peculiar. He was so quick to protest participation – shopping, sparring, you name it – that when she had come up and asked him to dance, he expected himself to say no. It was in his character. It was probable. Hell, he didn't even know how to dance.

But he went with her anyway. Yuuki, who looked so beautiful in her dress (he'd meant to compliment her, but remaining silent was an easier alternative), took one of his hands into her own and placed her other onto his shoulder. Zero wrapped his remaining arm around her waist, trying to not let any awkwardness show on his face. He never had any casual contact with Yuuki; every time he put his hand on her shoulder, every time he enfolded her in his arms and fed from her, every touch meant something. The proximity of dancing was different entirely.

"You look good, Zero," Yuuki piped up, breaking his thoughtful reflection. They swayed gently to the music.

"Hmm?"

"The suit," Yuuki touched the collar of the outfit they had purchased a week before, "It really looks good on you. I think we made a wise investment with it."

Zero felt like sighing. When they had returned home the previous Sunday, Zero turned around only for a moment, and turned back to find Yuuki already busy at ripping of the tags. Every single shred tore a bit away from his soul. But coming into the dance with his ensemble had been even worse. The Day class girls had started murmuring to each other about his appearance, as expected, and even some from the Night Class had given him a surprised glance. Only his furious expression kept most of the girls at bay, but a few brave souls ventured a compliment to him. The suicidal ones even asked him to dance.

He thanked her.

"You're welcome. Now, if only your hair…"

Zero knitted his eyebrows together. What about his hair? "What about my hair?"

"Well…" Yuuki bit her lip, pondering whether or not to answer. She didn't want to risk pushing him too hard, especially with her previous shopping request. Ah, hell. "It needs a cut, Zero. It's too long."

He frowned. "I like my hair just fine, thank you."

"Oh." She looked away a bit. "I guess if you want it long, that's okay. It'll look like Kaname-senpai's."

That did it. "We're cutting it," he declared.

"We are? I thought you -"

"We're cutting it."

The finality in his voice made Yuuki admonished and she did not pursue the topic any longer. She looked away, swimming for a new point of conversation. "So…"

"Why do they call this a love song?"

She looked back at Zero. "Huh?"

"The song that's playing," Zero glanced at the DJ briefly, "I don't understand why it's a love song."

Yuuki took a silent moment to listen to the tune. "Oh, Zero," she exclaimed, "This is one of the best songs out there!"

"It makes no sense," Zero insisted, "It's about a girl who doesn't appreciate a great guy who's right in front of her. It's not about love – if anything, it's about a selfish girl and a heartbroken boy."

"Are you insulting one of my favorite artists?"

"This is a favorite? Yuuki, your taste in music is terrible."

"Oh really? And what do you listen to? Linkin Park?"

Zero sniffed once. "The Beatles."

Yuuki looked at him with dubiety. "I never hear music from your room."

"I have earphones."

"Uh-huh."

Irritated, Zero abruptly spun Yuuki around and executed perfectly controlled dip. She squealed – squealed! –, causing a few couples glanced over at them. Yuuki came back up laughing and Zero, unable to control himself for a moment, cracked both a grin and a chuckle. They returned back to their original positions and conversation.

"And what do you listen to, Yuuki?" Zero asked. "Avril Lavigne?"

"Yeah. Right." She laughed once. "I wouldn't stoop that low. But Vertical Horizon is amazing, no questions asked."

"Explain."

She sighed once and leaned a little closer into him. "Unrequited love is still love, Zero," she said, a little quieter than her usual tone, "Whenever I listen to this song, I always imagine the guy being passionately in love with the wrong girl."

"Huh." That was all Zero could say, because Yuuki was striking very close to home with her analysis.

"Yeah. I guess it just sends out a message that love in real life isn't what all those movie directors make it out to be. It's hard, and painful. It just isn't always meant to be."

They danced in silence for a long moment. Finally, Zero spoke. "You got all that from a song?"

"Years of experience," Yuuki sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the mood lightened up again.

"You don't say?"

"Oh, stop teasing me Zero. When you walk down that road, you'll know what I mean."

"I don't doubt it," Zero muttered. He spun Yuuki around again, cutting of any response. When she returned to his arms, the song came to an abrupt end. The two stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, and both awkwardly wondering what they should do or say now that both the dance and conversation was over. Luckily, their salvation came to the rescue in the form of another song.

_Every breath you take, every move you make… _

"Ugh," Yuuki groaned and pressed her face into Zero's shoulder, causing the poor boy to look at her with startled eyes.

"Yuuki?"

…_Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you…_

"You want love songs that make no sense? This one sounds like a stalker's to-do list, not love."

Zero listened a bit more closely to the lyrics and found he agreed with Yuuki. "I kind of like Sting, though," he ventured.

"So did I. Until this song came out. Then I was just too creeped out continue listening."

"It's not that bad."

Yuuki lifted her head to face Zero as they continued to dance. "Really? Then you explain this one, Mr. Terrible-music-tastes."

Zero thought about it for a moment. During that time he let go of Yuuki's hand, pulled her close, and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Yuuki didn't object, instead loosely looping her arms around his neck. She gave him another moment to think. "Well?"

"I got nothing," Zero admitted.

"Thought so."

"But…" he pulled out the condition and let it hang for a moment. Yuuki waited expectantly and he finished it rather lamely. "It doesn't matter."

"Why?" she asked, always so direct.

"Because it doesn't matter," he repeated, and then elaborated, "Sometimes you just have to not listen to the lyrics. Especially when they're lame or they make no sense."

"Like now?" Yuuki speculated.

"Yes. Like now. Let's just drop this and dance, Yuuki," Zero proposed.

Yuuki giggled once and fell quiet. They did just that till the end of the song and joined in the scattered applause at its end. Yuuki spoke again when they were heading of the dance floor. "Next time, we're dancing to the Righteous Brothers."

Zero thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you can't argue with them."

"Thank god. I don't think we could handle any more controversial music."

Zero smiled once, briefly. If Yuuki caught it or not, she chose not to say anything, instead filing it away to remember: how she had danced with Zero, debated musical theory with him, and at last saw him both smile and laugh like he was carefree and without his immense burdens.

* * *

A.N.: The two songs that reference were made to are as follows:

(1) _Everything you Want _by Vertical Horizon

(1) _Every Breath You Take _by The Police


End file.
